Mother Midnight
by Chumunga64
Summary: After the fumes from his engines knock Midoriya out during training, Tenya Iida is told the truth of parentage Rated M for language


***** **So this started out a crack/joke fic but I couldn't stop thinking about it***

"Are you fast enough to keep up with me, Midoriya?" Iida smirked as he threw out the challenge to his close friend. He was happy that the green haired hero in training shot him an audacious grin in return.

"You bet I am!" Midoriya bounced around the room too quickly for a normal person to react to. It was fortunate that Iida's reflexes were finely tuned to the point where he could keep up with Midoriya easily. The speedster deftly dodged a vicious stomp from Midoriya and he couldn't help but throw out a quip

"Come on Midoriya, you have to be faster than that to get me! I thought you were working on your quirk?"

"Didn't practice for a few days...Midnight's project is killing everyone!"

Iida scoffed at what he thought was an excuse "Her class isn't that difficult…"

"That's easy for you to say! She always gives you props for the littlest things!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"Everyone notices it Iida, except you! Kaminari, Mina, Tooru, and Sero think that Midnight has a crush on you."

Iida shook his head violently "That's completely preposterous! I am just a good student!" Iida was so caught up with denying Midoriya's accusation that he almost forgot to dodge his attack.

"Almost got you!"

"Midoriya, you crafty guttersnipe! Iida smiled "You attempted to distract me! That's...brilliant! An excellent technique"

"Thanks for not taking this personally Iida...The worst part of trying to distract people is that once they catch on it's almost impossible to try agai-" he was cut off by a yawn

"Midoriya, you seem fatigued...Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah I have...Felt great twenty minutes ago...suddenly...feel tired" Midoriya collapsed shortly afterward.

"Midoriya!" Iida panicked and rushed to his friend aid. He was relieved to find out that his friend was still breathing...he was also confused by the amount of pink mist in the room and the fact that it was coming from _his_ engines!

"What on earth…?" Iida put those thoughts in the back of his mind and carried Midoriya out of the room where the rest of the class and Aizawa waited.

"So...it looks like you've won Iida"

Iida shook his head "I didn't do anything to beat him Mr. Aizawa. Midoriya just blacked out in the middle of out battle. What's even stranger is that my engines were emitting some sort of mist that I haven't seen before...It covered the entire room!"

Aizawa's eyes widened in panic for a split second before he calmed down. "I see...Iida go to Recovery Girl's office so she can analyze your engines. I will take Midoriya out of your hands but this training session will go on even though the first match was inconclusive. Bakugou and Uraraka, you two are up next."

The two students nodded as Iida trekked to Recovery Girl's office.

Once he got there, Iida was surprised to see her in a gas mask. It seemed like she was prepared for this.

"Recovery Girl...It's good to see you…"

"It's good to see you two, sweetie. Now I'm going to run some tests on you, alright?"

Iida nodded

"Okay. I'm going to need you to rev your engines up. I need to analyze the gas that is coming from them so I could see if it could potentially be lethal."

"Of course" Iida did what he was told and revved himself up. Just as he feared that same pink mist that seemed to knock out Midoriya filled the room. He realized that he had no gas mask of his own and that he was susceptible to his whatever that happened to Midoriya. It then dawned on him that he was unaffected by the gas which supposedly knocked Midoriya out and since Recovery Girl didn't give him a mask it seems that she had reached the same conclusion.

After activating some sort of device to collect his exhaust fumes, Recovery Girl told him to return to the dorms but to not activate his powers until she finished analyzing his fumes.

As soon as Iida left her building, Aizawa silently stepped in the room.

"So...what did you find?"

Recovery girl sighed "It's exactly like Nemuri's quirk...same chemical makeup and everything."

Aizawa clicked his tongue "Shit...how come it now just started giving him trouble? His family said his quirk never exhibited any of Nemuri's traits!"

"I guess he never really pushed himself enough until he reached High school. He seemed confused about it as well."

"What do we do now?"

"We have to tell him soon. And his family needs to be there as well."

Aizawa ran his hands through his hair in frustration "God damn it! I knew it was a bad idea accepting him from the start! How come he couldn't just go to Shiketsu!?"

"The board of directors felt like having a legacy hero like young Tenya would help boost public opinion with UA."

"This is a scandal waiting to happen...fucking shit! You guys helped them cover it up years ago and now you want to tell everyone?"

"Not everyone...Just Tenya. He needs to know now."

Aizawa sighed "Fine...we'll see him soon. I need to contact his family first."

* * *

Back in the dorms, the rest of Iida class was wondering what happened to him and Midoriya.

"How the fuck did you put that fucking nerd to sleep and can you teach me how?"

"I didn't do that purposely Bakugou...it just happened. The fumes from my engines mutated and they seem to render everyone in the vicinity comatose aside from myself."

"That is certainly curious...I never thought it was possible for a quirk to mutate like that with no outside forces working on it." Momo said thoughtfully "The again, quirks are still a mystery to humanity and maybe you are just the first of many."

Iida nodded "Well I hope I can get this under control because I'd rather be able to run without the risk of knocking out any teammates. On the subject of that, how is Midoriya?"

"We kinda let him sleep." Uraraka chimed in "We didn't have much to do so we all thought "what the heck!" and just put him back in his room."

"Look at the bright side dude!" Kirishima pumped his fist in the air "You can now knock people out with your kicks _and_ your engine fumes!"

"I suppose that this odd mutation could become an ability soon enough, Kirishima"

"You're smart Four Eyes...you'll think of something. Fucking relax, you just discovered a new use for your quirk! You should be hyped!"

"It isn't that simple Bakugou! Now I have to be extra careful when I run around using my engines-" he was cut off by the door to the common room opening.

It was Mr. Aizawa. The entire class stiffened in fear. Somebody must have done something wrong. He scanned the entire room before pointing to Iida

"Iida, Recovery Girl wants to talk to you about her quirk. Follow me...and by the way, none of you kids are in trouble so you don't have to act like I'm the Grim Reaper...unless you have a guilty conscience."

The rest of the class breathed a sigh of relief as Iida walked out of the building with Aizawa.

"I guess the sudden mutation of my quirk is a bad sign?"

"Iida...it's...complicated. Just follow me and we'll explain everything…"

"Both you and Recovery Girl need to explain it to me?"

"Uh...it's better if you just refrain from asking questions until we get there…"

"What are you talking about?"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of nose "Look...just save your questions for later! This is too hard to explain."

Iida nodded and stayed silent for the duration of the journey. That is, until it was clear that Aizawa was not leading him to Recovery Girl's office.

"Mr. Aizawa...where exactly are we going? What about Recovery Girl?"

"Recovery Girl is gonna talk to you alright but her office is too small to hold everyone."

"...Everyone?"

"Yeah...we're gonna be headed to the teacher's room because we got some news for you."

"Well that certainly sounds ominous…"

The duo arrived in the teacher's room and Iida's eyes widened in shock once he saw who was waiting for them.

It was Recovery Girl and also other staff members such as Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Midnight, and Principal Nezu. Iida should have been surprised by all of them but their appearance was overshadowed by the fact that his mother, father, _and_ older brother were also waiting for him.

"Mother...Father...Tensei? What are you doing here? Does it have something to do with my academic performance?"

Tensei waved off his concerns "You did nothing wrong little bro...in fact we came here to apologize to you...for what we're gonna tell you" after he said that, Midnight stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Tensei's shoulder

"What do you mean by that? What is going on?"

His mother let out a melancholy sigh "Your father and I...Tensei will tell you…"

"What?!"

Tensei wheeled over to him "Tenya...When Ms. Midnight and I were around your age we were still in high school…"

"Yes...you two went to UA, you told me about that. That is one of the reasons why I worked so hard to get into this school!"

"Well neither of us were as responsible as you…"

"Are you telling me you slacked off in class? That's rather irresponsible but nothing to apologize for!"

"No...we did _other_ things as well"

Tenya felt his cheeks heat up "Uh...that's your personal business Tensei…"

"We didn't use protection."

Tenya waved his hands frantically "You should know the perils of unprotected sex! Either of you could have caught a sexually transmitted disease or Ms. Midnight could have gotten pregnant!"

"She did"

Tenya's jaw dropped "Oh dear...that is quite the revelation!"

"The baby Midnight had...was with me…"

Tenya sighed softly before gently placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you brother…"

Tensei gasped "Y-You aren't?"

"I am a bit perturbed but I want to meet my niece or nephew...even though whoever they are would be around my age that doesn't bother me in the slightest!"

"Oh, good God…" Tensei mumbled before speaking to his little brother "You won't be meeting our child…"

"Why not-" Iida looked down in sorrow "Oh...I understand. You two didn't have the baby, did you? I couldn't blame you since you were both teens with promising careers-"

Tensei cut him off "You are my child, Tenya."

The bespectacled speedster took a second to process that "E-Excuse me?"

"I am not your brother, Tenya...you're me and Midnight's son…"

Tenya jerked his hand away from his brother's shoulder as he stepped back. "T-This can't be true!"

Nezu cleared his throat "I might be able to shed some light on this story. Tenya, your brother and Midnight were great potential heroes who lived up to their potential. A scandal such as a teen pregnancy would have caused a huge scandal and ruin their reputations before they even began their careers. Society tends to judge their idols harshly after all. The Japanese Hero Committee informed your parents and they agreed to raise you as their own child."

"Mother...Father is it true that you aren't my actual parents?"

His father spoke up "I'm afraid so, son."

"Ms. Midnight...you're my mother?"

Midnight looked away, unable to handle the guilt "I'm sorry that I could never see you Tenya...too much was going on and I couldn't visit you…"

"My...my quirk...the fumes, it's the exact same gas as yours isn't it, Midnight?"

"Yes it is, Tenya…"

"Is this why you all told me? Because you couldn't hide it anymore?"

His father spoke "Yes...we felt that it was easier to keep the details hidden from you until later…"

Tenya took a deep breath "I understand"

All the other occupants in the room were surprised that Tenya took all of this in stride.

"You sure about that, kid?" Present Mic asked

"Of course" He answered without missing a beat "I suppose that I shouldn't divulge this information to the public?"

Nezu nodded "unfortunately, this is too scandalous to become public especially since Endeavor just started becoming popular with the masses. We don't want anything to ruin this good momentum."

"May I ask a few questions Principal Nezu?"

"Certainly!"

"Did my lineage affect my acceptance into UA?"

"Not in a way you expect. We wanted you in since the Ingenium lineage is so well respected, which is why the truth about you was kept secret for so long but that actually made us look at you with more scrutiny than we did with the .regular students!"

"It's good to hear that I wasn't handed my acceptance then...Can I stay home for a day or two to speak with my family in a more in-depth fashion?"

Nezu chuckled "We can even go a week if you want! This _is_ a massive revelation…"

"No, I don't need that long to recuperate. In fact, I feel that getting back into normalcy would actually help me recover!"

"Speaking of classmates…" Aizawa chimed in "I will be telling them about you real parents." everyone in the room looked at him with concern "Look...his classmates are gonna find out soon anyway since they are living with him for the next couple of years. It's better if we told them the truth now with the addendum that if they spill the information to anyone they will immediately get expelled instead of them finding it out later and spreading it around."

"He does have a point…" Ectoplasm said "As a parent, I know how chatty kids could be with information such as this…"

Nezu nodded and looked to the Iida family and Midnight "And what do you think?"

After a minute or two of debating all of them agreed to let Aizawa tell the secret before the Iida family (sans Midnight) travelled to their home.

* * *

While the Iida family drove away, Aizawa went to the dorms to tell all of his students the truth. He was lucky to find them all hanging out in the common area.

"Listen up! I have an important announcement to make regarding Iida. Before I tell you this, I want you to know that if this becomes public then I will find out who had loose lips and expel them and I won't rest until I find a culprit! Understood?"

The class shivered in fear before answering with a resolute "Yes sir!"

"Good. Now onto Iida- his brother, a former pro hero himself, isn't actually his brother."

All of the kids looked at him with confusion clear in their eyes and he elaborated further

"Look, his brother, Tensei and Midnight went to UA at around the same time...they had a relationship while they were here and she ended up pregnant. To prevent a scandal involving this school, two promising heroes, and the respected Ingenium family the Japanese Hero Committee and UA covered it up and the baby was raised as Tensei's brother.

Yaoyorozu covered her gasp with her hand "Are you saying that Ms. Midnight is Iida's mother?"

"Yes...that is what I am saying."

Mina slammed her palm into her open fist since she had a revelation "No wonder why Midnight goes easy on Iida! It's because that's her baby boy!"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes...well, Iida is going to stay home for the next two days to discuss this with his parents, well _grandparents_ and Tensei. Like I said before- if this gets out then you're going to be expelled." Aizawa exited the dormitory to get a drink.

"So...this means Midnight is a MILF, right?" Kaminari's question earned a slap from Jirou

"Guys...do you think Midnight breastfed-AJLKFH" Bakugou punched Mineta before he could finish his question.

While the rest of the class was busy discussing what Aizawa just said, Bakugou discreetly (with no regards to Aizawa's ultimatum) started texting someone he thought needed to know this.

* * *

Iida's family had just arrived in their large manor. Tensei let out a nostalgic sigh as he looked at his childhood once again. Once they entered the building and got themselves settled, the family took time to praise Tenya for being so calm about the news. His father placed his hands on his grandchild's shoulders and praised him thoroughly.

"My boy! The way you handled everything that happened so comfortably was amazing!"

To everyone's horror, Tenya roughly pushed his father away and exploded in anger

"What the _**hell**_ is wrong with all of you?! Did you honestly expect me to not be livid about this new?!"

His mother never heard him curse or act so heated before "Tenya, what has gotten into you? You were so calm before!"

"I'm not quite sure _mother,_ Oh, I'm sorry! You are actually my grandmother! Maybe I didn't want to blow up in school because I felt that I had to "protect the reputation of the Ingenium line of heroes" after all, that's the reason why you all hid the truth from me for my entire life, isn't it?"

"Whoa! Tenya, cool off man!" Tensei tried to pacify his brother

Unfortunately, his words did the exact opposite. Tenya looked at his Tensei with what could only be described as barely contained burning rage as he yelled at him.

"You! I _idolized_ you, Tensei! Everything I've ever done was to live up to the standards that _you_ set! You were the embodiment of heroics in my eyes- honest, virtuous, and honorable. It turns out all of that was lie! You've been lying to me since the day I was born! What kind of brother, no what kind of _father_ are you?"

"This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you the truth. You aren't ready yet..." the stern voice of the Iida family patriarch spoke.

"Pray tell father, at what age do you deem me "ready"? When I graduate high school, on the night of my wedding? While you or mother are on your deathbeds? If I haven't exhibited signs of my mother's quirk would you tell me at all?"

All of a sudden, Tenya paused and began feeling the skin under his left eye "My mole"

"Your mole…?" Tensei was wondering just what he meant by that

"Once I had been accepted to UA you all urged me to get it surgically removed before I started classes since you thought it would be cancerous...something you were never concerned about before. I know the actual reason now- it was because it made me look too much like my mother, wasn't it? You were afraid that I or one of my classmates would notice it and put two and two together…" Tenya looked down, still shaking with anger. He then pointed at Tensei.

"Did you let her visit you?"

"What?"

"When Stain attacked you...did Ms. Midni- _mom_ visit you? Or was the ruse too important? She must have been worried sick about you...but she still carried on her role in the Sports Festival with the utmost professionalism."

Tenya's biting remarks got to the retires hero "That was a low blow, Tenya" he sneered

"Oh, you're hurt? My _sincerest apologies_ for becoming so irate with you father! I should have just rolled with these disconcerting revelations like good heir!" Tenya shook his head disdainfully before going upstairs to his room. Halfway up the stairs, he stopped and looked at Tensei one more time.

"Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou were onto something when they claimed All Might was the greatest hero"

As soon as Tenya locked the door to his room, he broke down completely. He couldn't believe that he yelled at his parents and brother like that. A part of him wanted to go straight downstairs and apologize to them. He quickly shook off those thoughts as he reminded himself that his parents were actually his grandparents and his beloved brother was actually his father. It was all just too absurd to wrap his head around. He might have thought this was all a nightmare at some point but it became clear that this was the unfortunate reality.

Tenya eyed the garish black and red punching bag that Kirishima gifted him for his birthday. He didn't put it in his dorm room and relegated it here so he could store it somewhere. Right now, he was glad that Kirishima gave it to him. Tenya violently punched the sandbag to assuage the unhealthy amount of stress he was going through. He was just so furious at everything right now that he couldn't help but assault the poor sandbag.

After an hour of brutalizing the punching bag that Kirishima gave him, Tenya collapsed on the bed. Although he was physically exhausted, he was still restless and angry. He glanced at the scars he received during his battle with Stain and sneered in disgust. He had fought Stain to avenge Tensei because he was the man he looked up to. All those scars did now was mock him for risking his life for a dishonest fool.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"I'd rather not talk to any of you right now."

"It's me Tenya! Hurry up and let me in!"

Tenya's eyes widened in surprise as the familiar feminine tones hit his ears. Why was she here right now?

He quickly got off the bed and opened the door.

"What up, Bae?"

"Camie! What are you doing here?!"

"Bakubro texted me and told me what happened so I decided to pay you a visit."

"You snuck past my parents?"

"Yeah? It's pretty easy when you got a quirk like mine!" Camie said smugly

"Wait! What did Bakugou tell you?"

"He gave me the basics- that something is up with your family."

"He shouldn't have done that! He could be expelled!"

"Only if I tell anyone! You know that I can keep a secret, right? After all I kept us a secret from everyone like you did. I also kept the fact that Bakugou is totally love with the gravity chick a secret when you told me."

"Very well then…"

"Your folks looked sad as fuck when I sneaked past them…"

"That's because I yelled at them in my anger." Tenya sat on his bed as he recollected what he said.

"You? Angry? I get that you get annoyed a lot but I've never seen you angry enough to cause people to cry." she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his body. "What did you say?"

"I shouldn't be complaining to you...you've been through much worse."

Camie huffed in annoyance "You can't keep bringing that shit up as an excuse not to talk about the shit you're going through! Yeah, I got kidnapped by the league but you went through some shit too! Just tell me what happened!"

Iida sighed "Well...apparently, Tensei and Midnight performed some rather lascivious action during their high school years…"

"So, your bro and another student got freaky! Who cares? Come on, how many times have you buried your face between-"

Iida cut her off "the difference is that whenever we did anything we always used protection! They didn't!"

Camie gasped in shock "You mean your bro and Midnight had a kid when they were at UA?"

Iida nodded

"So, you're a middle child?"

"No...I'm their child, Camie."

Camie felt the colour drain out of her face "Oh shit...shit, shit, shit...So your brother is actually your dad and one of your teachers is your mom…?"

"Yes...I don't know how to deal with that"

"I...don't think anyone does…"

Iida sighed "I understand my grandparents raising me as their child and not telling me the truth as I grew but they neglected to tell me when I was old enough to see my mother on a daily basis! They only told me this now because my quirk."

"What happened with your quirk?"

"My engines started emitting the same fumes that Midnight emits to knock people out. They couldn't hide the truth any longer…"

"Fuck, that's rough...don't blame you for getting aggy…"

"Thank you for taking the time to visit me...I'd much rather have you to talk to rather than wallow in self-pity."

Camie gave him a gentle smile "Hey, it's no problem babe. This is some drama show bullshit."

"Oh God…"

"What up, Tenni?"

"During the Sports Festival...Midnight teased some students and I felt attracted to her. I was attracted to my mother!"

"Ohhhhhh...uh, well...you didn't _know_ she was your mom back then so…

"Speaking of Midnight, I just can't help but think of what Midnight was going through seeing her child every day in her class yet not being able to talk to him…"

"Damn...never really thought of that."

"I believe that is why Midnight and Tensei are still single- they still have feelings for each other that they covered up to avoid a scandal."

"How much time off did your school give you?"

"I asked for only two days. To tell you the truth- I just want things to be normal again…"

"Yeah...I get you."

"I'm going to speak with my parents again."

"You want me to leave?"

Iida nodded "Apologies, but this is between my family and I"

"No biggie, I'll just sneak out again." she gave him a quick kiss "By Tenya."

"Farewell, Camie."

* * *

Tenya went back downstairs to see his family still downtrodden. He cleared his throat to get their attention before speaking.

"I understand that you all did what you thought was best for me, Midnight, and Tensei. The circumstances surrounding my existence is quite confusing and you did what you could. This doesn't mean I forgive all of you just yet. I am still irrevocably hurt by all of this...the fact that my parents are actually my grandparents, my brother is actually my father, and the fact that I see my mother almost every day in class. I don't know when I can be ready to forgive you and let this all go but I guess this will make do for now."

Tenya walked over to Tensei "You should talk to Midnight soon...I'm fairly sure that you two need to talk to her now that you two have no reason to be separated. I think it would do you both good."

* * *

The day Tenya Iida returned to the dormitories, he was greeted by a large party thrown by all his friends. All of them were worried sick about him after what they have been told and wanted him to know that they were all there for him. The fact he had so many close friends made him smile.

"It's good to have you back. Performing all the class rep duties by myself proved quite taxing." Yaoyorozu smirked

Iida smiled in return "apologies for taking an unexpected leave of absence"

Soon afterwards, Midoriya and Todoroki both approached him and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm as fine as I could I guess. Though I suppose that you are used to familial troubles, Todoroki."

Todoroki shrugged "I know that my dad isn't really my grandpa...so I got that going for me…"

"I suppose so."

"God, just imagining someone like Fuyumi being my actual parent gives me the creeps…" Todoroki shivered before grabbing some soba.

Iida then found Bakugou on the couch, ignoring the festivities. Against his better judgement, he sat next to the explosive blonde.

"Bakugou…"

"The fuck do you want?"

"Thank you for telling her...I needed someone to talk to."

"Yeah...well…I didn't want to have one of the few people close to my level become a fucking loser."

Iida smiled "Thank you, Bakugou"

* * *

Iida was thankful that he managed to find Midnight grading tests in her room later that day. It was going to be awkward but he had to talk to her

"Sorry for distracting you but I felt like we need to talk."

Midnight nodded "Yeah...we do."

"So...you are my mother. That is quite...odd"

Midnight chuckled "Tell me about it...I'm sorry...for not being able to be there for you."

"It's no bother...Your hands were tied."

"That doesn't change the fact that I still feel guilty. I have sixteen years of birthday gifts to give you!"

"I don't care about that, mom...Wow, I don't think that will ever be _not_ uncomfortable to say"

"Try being called it."

"I actually do have a request- I need help controlling my quirk now. I don't know how to stop the production of that knock out gas. I'm sure you know how to do it."

"I will teach but I gotta warn you- it took me a long time to finely tune how much mist I release at once."

"It's no bother, I guess we could see it as a mother and son bonding activity…"

Midnight gave him a warm, almost maternal smile "I guess we can…"


End file.
